A Mission In The Hollows
by Sweet Little Lullabies
Summary: A Fan Fic in the realm of Rachel Morgan from the point of view of my main character Seraphine Walker. Rachel Morgan, Ivy Tamwood and other hollows characters copywrites belong to Kim Harrison. Seraphine Walker and other NonHollows characters belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The smell of beer and cigarettes was strong and bitter, smacking me in the face as soon as I stepped through the door. Grimacing, I started my trek through the small, seedy bar. I was a woman on a mission and I had spent the better part of three weeks on this mission, trying to find them. I finally tracked them to this place. They were sitting in the far back corner, sipping their drinks. I was hoping and praying with all my might that they weren't on a run, because if they were then I would definitely have screwed up my mission..

The leather of my biker pants creaked with every step, my steel toe boots thudding softly on the wood planks of the floor. A drunk slapped my ass as I walked by him. Jumping, I bit back a yelp, whirling on the drunk as he laughed uproariously with his cohorts. He stopped laughing the second he heard the low growl slide past my lips. Putting my hands on either side of him, on the chair's armrests, I leaned in close to his face.

"Wanna try that move again, funny man?" My voice was low and tight with the anger that I felt. He stammered out something unintelligible and I was hit with the smell of the amount of liquor this man had consumed, making my lip curl. "Yeah, that's what I thought," I said and stood straight, turning away from the drunk. My rain beaded, leather motorcycle jacket creaked, as if in protest, with each of my movements. I swallowed my anger and moved to stand at the edge of their table. Clearing my throat, I caught their attention. Both women looked at me, their opposite appearances catching me off guard.

The one sitting on my left couldn't have been much taller than myself. Her curly, flaming red hair was pulled back in a braid, a few stray strands had gotten out to curl about her face. Green eyes that peered out of extremely flawless features seemed curious and observant. This one was Rachel Morgan, so that must mean the other had to be Ivy Tamwood.

Ivy's features were even more startling. Her cat-like, Asian features were enough to make anyone swoon. I almost did when she turned those almond shaped eyes toward me, which were a breath taking color of chocolate brown. Her short black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, leaving her pale, angular features to be framed by short, neat bangs. She was much taller than I, maybe 6'1'' to my puny 5'8''. From what I could see of her, she was long of limb, leg and torso with high, small breasts.

I bit my lower lip, wincing, because I had forgotten about my lip ring. It clicked harshly against my teeth. I let my lip go and forced a smile. Swallowing to wet my suddenly dry throat.

"Ms. Tamwood, Ms. Morgan, I'm Seraphine Walker. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" I inquired softly, my pulse suddenly thundering in my throat now.

"Whatever you're selling, we don't want it," Ivy said, her voice was low and sultry, making things low in my body grow tight, but there was something threatening to the sound. It said 'Back the fuck off'. It made me contemplate stepping back for a moment.

"N-no, it's n-nothing like th-that." I stammered. "I was wondering if I could get a position in your firm. That's all." Both of them stayed silent. I stepped back up to their table feeling a bit more brave now. "I am a freelance runner, but Im getting sick of the shit runs that I have been getting and the even more shitty pay that I get for doing them... I need this job more than anything else right now. I got evicted from my apartment. I'm about to get my motorcycle impounded. Living with my parents and siblings is hell on toast!" That made them both grin slightly. I let out a soft sigh and slid a card onto the table. "I'll understand if you don't want to hire me, but if you do consider it, my cell number is on the card... You're the only runner serviceI can find, that I even see _worth_ working for. I don't want to get sucked into a contract with the I.S., either," I gave another sigh when they stayed silent. "I am sorry for bothering you. I'll let you get back to your drinks," With that, I turned on my heel, leaving the bar in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I was sitting outside the bar, beating my fist against the gas tank of my bike. I cursed up a storm at myself for being stupid enough to think that they would say yes right off the bat. I sighed and looked over my hand built, '75 Kawasaki, making sure I didn't put any dents in the tank.

The motorcycle was one of my only vices. That and smoking cigarettes. The bike itself had belonged to my father, before he and my mother started having kids. He stored it in the garage when my oldest brother, Dorian, was born. When I had turned 18, I pulled it out of the garage and rebuilt it, my father watching over me as I did it with a look of utter pride. He then transferred the title to my name. When my brother found out about it, he threw a fit, but Dad just told him tough shit.

Satisfied with my inspection, I started the bike up. I slowly let off the clutch and took off, driving around town for a bit. The streets were slick with the rain from earlier. Senses honed and on edge I took in my surroundings. Like Ivy, I was born a live vampire. So I walked with a foot in each world. I was the second child of a family of six. I went to college to be a runner and turned down the I.S.'s offer, going freelance. Starting my own runner service. I called it Crypt Runners. It was my pride and joy.

For the first two years, the runs and the pay were phenomenal. Out of the four years that I had the business, the last two were when the shitty runs started coming my way. The pay was almost nothing and I couldn't pay my rent. So, I got evicted. That is why I wanted to join with Vampiric Charms. That and the fact that, next to the I.S., it was the top runner service in Cincinnati.

I let out a sigh. I hadn't fed in the past couple of days and because of the sudden stress, the hunger was gnawing at my stomach. So I had two choices... Go to a vampire bar and deal with the odd looks and cheesy pickup lines or going chew on a bum (which was my least favorite of the two options.) So... I sought out a vampire bar, finding one only a few blocks from the bar where Ivy and Rachel were. Parking my bike in the alley next to it, I took my jacket off, feeling the cool breeze blow against my now bare arms and upper chest, and put it in one of the saddle bags at the side of my bike. Adjusting the black and dark blue corset that hugged the ample curves of my upper body so that it was showing my chest off to a great advantage.

I stepped in through the door and a few faces turned their attention my way as I sat at the bar. I ordered a Bailey's. The bartender put a dollop of vanilla ice cream on the top and slid it my way. I sat, letting the ice cream melt a bit with the warmth of my hands and surveyed the room. A group of four day-trippers, probably college kids out for a night on the town (or just vampire junkies), were sitting in a circular corner booth, eyeing me and giggling. All of them female. I had hit the lesbian vampire jackpot this time! I could see the lust burning in their eyes, which were glazed over by the buzz they were getting from the vampire pheromones that hung heavy in the air. I took a sip of the drink, thinking my choices over. I could go for one of them, all of them, or I could stick with the usual horn ball male that were regulars here. I just fed from them. There was no sex involved when it came to the males, even though they wanted it badly, but with a female donor it was different. I could do whatever I wanted with them because they usually swung both ways or just pitched for my team.

I picked up my drink, walking over to the table and pulled a chair up, putting the back against the table so I could lean on it and sat down, my legs on either side of the seat. I flashed them a smiled, letting them get a glimpse of the fangs, my pupils already dilated enough that there was only a thin band of my amber irises showing around them. The four of them giggled and swooned with the onslaught of fresh vamp pheromones I had brought with me. I felt the pupils swallow my irises whole, now completely black.

"Good evening, ladies," I said, my voice dropping to a low seductive tone. The girl closest to me on my left bit her lower lip, her cheeks flushing. She seemed the only one with a less glazed over look about her. I had just found my donor. Lucky me. She looked to be about 5'5'' with a very proportionate hourglass figure. Her bright blue eyes dominated a face of delicate tanned features. She let her straight, chestnut hair hang loose about her to brush just below her shoulders. I got up out of my chair and moved to sit next to her, the others shifted about in the circular booth to make room for me. I sat and put my arm behind her, resting it against the back of the booth seat, showing the other dead beats in the place that I claimed this one and offered her my other hand. "I'm Seraphine, and you are?" She flushed more.

"I'm M-mandi," She stammered and took the offered hand. I raised it to my mouth, brushing my lips over her knuckles and she gave a nervous giggle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mandi," I murmured, a slow seductive smile gracing my lips. I released her hand and finished the last of my drink. She picked up her own glass and downed the last half of the wine that was left in it. The liquor making her more brave, she looked at me and I smiled more.

"Do you wanna get out of here? Maybe go somewhere more private? My place?" She asked and I nodded.

"I would love to. Did you bring your car?" She shook her head. "Alright, then we'll take my bike," Standing, I offered her my hand, in which she took and stood. I led her out of the bar, being chased by cat calls from the other patrons and drunken words of encouragement from her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Once outside and in the alley, I pushed her against the wall, pinning her there and captured her mouth with a savage, hungry need. She gave a helpless whimper and a moan and kissed me back, her hands sliding over my hips, thighs and ass. I shivered and pulled away from her, leaving her leaning against the wall, breathing heavy. I took my jacket out of the saddle bag and put it on, hopping on the bike. She got on soon after and clung to me when I started it up. She still clung to me as we drove through the city toward her apartment.

The apartment was located in the Hollows, which was across the river from Cincinnati. So, it wasn't a far drive at all. I could hear her pulse beating through her body at a rapid pace the whole drive there. She was nervous about something. The question was. What was she nervous about?

I had parked the bike outside of the building and let her lead me by the hand into the building. I could hear some of the other tenants moving about in their apartments, but other than that, everything was quiet. We stepped into the elevator and she pushed the button marked '6' which lit up. As soon as the doors closed she turned to me and pressed me against the elevator wall, standing on tiptoe to kiss me hungrily. I, in turn shifted us around so that she was against the wall and slid a thigh between her legs. I heard the elevator ding and the doors open, but I didn't care. I then heard a mans startled cry and his muttered apology before the doors slid close and we were alone once more. She clutched at me as I pressed my thigh into her groin, making her gasp and moan for me as she rubbed herself against it.

The elevator slowed to a stop once more and I broke the kiss long enough to glance at the number key. We were on the sixth floor already. I broke away once again and she whimpered pleadingly to me. I smirked and gestured to the key pad to show her that we were at her floor. She smiled and blushed, looking a bit embarrassed and took my hand to lead me down the hall to the last door on the left. Apartment 668. That made me grin. Unlocking the door, she grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled me in. The door slammed behind us and she pressed me against it. She locked the door as she pressed her body against mine and I felt the hunger rise inside of me once again. Her pulse was speeding up as the excitement raced through her. She slid my jacket from my shoulders and I let it drop to the floor, pulling her back against me and slid my hands under the black halter top that she was wearing. Tracing nimble fingers along the skin just above the waistband of her jeans. She kept trying to kiss me, raising up on tip toe. I kept breaking each kiss with an easy grace and she would whimper for me. Smirking I pressed my fingertip against her lips.

"Now, now, sugar," My voice betrayed my smooth southern drawl that I had picked up when I attended college for 4 years in Louisiana. "Let me handle everything and you just sit back and enjoy. I promise you that this will be the best night that you ever had," She smiled and nodded and flicked her tongue over the tip of my finger, causing me to shiver. Taking my finger from her lips she spoke.

"I'm sorry... It's just my first time...," She murmured. I must have looked shocked because she laughed softly and blushed. "Not my first time having sex or even being with a woman... It's my first time being with a vampire," She blushed more. I felt myself relax the muscles that I didn't know were tense, in my shoulders, smiling. She smiled back before looking down, her hair moving the veil her face, making her features take on a sultry light.

I felt the hunger rush back with a new wind. My irises instantly getting swallowed back by my pupils. A visible shudder rippled through Mandi's body as the vamp pheromones hit her full force. She let out a soft sigh of pleasure, her hands sliding over her own body. She moaned and I felt myself growing more aroused. I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of her blood. It was pumping so close to the skin that I wasn't sure how far into the actual sex I would get before I fed. I was panting softly as I advanced on her, my hands slipping over her hips to pull her against me. She gasped and tilted her head back, offering me her mouth with half parted lips. I took the offer gratefully, kissing her with a new found passion. Her hands instantly unlaced the front of my corset and slid it off of my shoulders, her fingertips slipping down to brush over my nipples. I let out a possessive growl and picked her up by the backs of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her to her room. I spilled her onto the bed and pounced on top of her, straddling her hips.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Peeling every layer of clothing off of one another, hands, lips and tongues traveling over every inch of bared skin, we found a position that we were satisfied with. I was on top with two of my fingers buried deep inside of Mandi who's own fingers where sliding into me, forcing me to fight back an orgasm as well as the need to feed. I felt her pulse beginning to speed and her breath hitched, I knew my moment had finally come. I nuzzled the side of her neck, brushing my lips over the pulse, thrusting my fingers into her harder and faster.

"Oh! Please, don't stop! Make me yours," She moaned out. Taking the invitation, I sank fang into her. Her spine bowed against mine, hearing her cry out as I began to drink, taking it slow and easy so I didn't take to much to cripple or kill her. Just enough to sustain me for a couple more days. I pulled away just as the orgasm dragged us both down into it's greedy clutches, but it seemed to Mandi that we weren't done. She slid her fingers out of me slowly, making me shudder and sucked them clean while she looked at me, eyes filled with dark passion. Before trapping one of my thighs between her legs sliding one of hers between mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly through heavy pants.

"You'll see," She said with a grin and gripped my hips and adjusted them so that my groin was now pressed firmly against hers. She smiled warmly up at me before rolling the both of us over so that she was on top. I smiled back at her, hands gripping her hips lightly as she settled her palms over my rib cage.

"I want you to watch me as I ride you," Her voice was soft and soothing to me, lulling me into a sense of security I only felt when I was with my family and what little friends I had. I took a slow, steady breath and began to move my hips against her letting out a low moan as I watched her face go from a kind gentleness to a slack look filled with heat and desire. She rolled her body above mine in movement that looked much like a seductive dance. Digging her fingers lightly into my ribs, she quickened the pace, groaning deep in her throat, head tilted back, eyes closed for a moment before she looked down at me. Her eyes glazed over with the passion that burned for the both of us. I quickened the pace, gripping her hips tightly, digging my nails into the skin. She arched her back, releasing a cry of delight and writhed above me as she gave and took pleasure from me. The orgasm was building more slowly this time, because of the short recover time we both had. She slid her hands over my breasts, palming them and leaned down to capture my lips with a fierce kiss as she rode my body. She broke it with a soft cry and stared into my eyes.

"Bite me again... Please...," She panted out. A sliver spike of pleasure slid through me and I nodded, shifting so that I was propped up against the head board. She tilted her head back and I ran my tongue over the first bite I had made, making her shudder against me. I sank my teeth into her in the same spot and began to draw slowly from her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I heard a slam and a crash behind Mandi and sat up, looking in the direction of the noise. A man stood in the door, looking haggard and quite angry. Mandi didn't seem to notice and was too caught up in the thick of things as she continued to grind herself against me, moaning and cooing to me, pleading me to continue. She froze when the man gave an outraged cry. She pulled herself from my body and whipped around.

"God dammit, Mark! Get out of here! I told you that it was over! What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" She screamed. The man took a heavy step toward the bed.

"I was coming over to make up, Mandi," His voice sounding lost and pain filled. "We're broke up for four hours and you're already out fucking someone else? A corpse for that matter!" He snapped. My eyebrows shot up.

"I'm still living, thank you very much," I said and he whirled on me.

"You shut the fuck up!" He turned back on Mandi. "We need to talk. Now."

"Maybe I should leave...," I said softly and Mandi instantly grabbed my wrist as I started to move slowly off the bed.

"No!" She said hurriedly. "Mark was just leaving... Weren't you, Mark?" She asked, trying to give the hint to Mark.

"No, I was not going to fucking leave. I want to talk to you and I'm not leaving until you've heard me out!" He balled his hands into fists and advance on us. Reaching out, he tried to make a grab at me and I moved with my already inhuman reflexes.

"I don't think so, buddy boy. If you think you're going to hurt me because your pissed that she already moved on, then you can just go turn yourself," I said as I slid off the bed. I grabbed up my clothes and sighed, moving out into the living room to get dressed.

I was just about to walk out the door, when I realized that my wallet and cell phone where still in Mandi's room. Cursing, I sat on the couch and waited. I knew when they were getting ready to 'make up', because the yelling had stopped. As soon as the moans began, I crept in with an ease that not even most un-dead had. Reaching for my stuff on the night stand, I was trying my hardest to ignore the two writhing masses on the bed.

I guess I was trying too hard to ignore them, because I didn't realize the moans had stopped, nor had I noticed Mark say something to me and begin to swing his hand toward me. I had already grabbed my stuff and stood straight, turning to leave. I froze in mid- motion when the nasty blade in Mark's hand sank home between the bottom two ribs on my left side. He released it and I stepped back. Mandi's screams were drowned out by my pulse suddenly hammering in my ears. I looked down at the hilt sticking out of me and gripped it, ripping the knife out, but the blade was both hooked and serrated, making the wound bigger, as I jerked it out of me. I felt the blood run hot down my thigh as I looked from Mark to Mandi and back, before actually leaving the room. I moved with a quick predatory grace, gathering up my things, trying to ignore the pain that raged its way through my body with every one of my movements.

I was on my bike, searching for a vampire haven, finding none that were open, because the sun was just peaking over the horizon. I was now in the suburbs of the hollows, looking for a run down building to rest in and sew my ass up. I parked my bike in front of a run down church with it's lights on, my lower left side now covered in my blood. I could smell vampire pheromones that permeated the air around the place._ Maybe this is a haven for day walkers_. I thought to myself through the haze of pain. I limped my way up the steps and to the front door, clutching my side. I used the big iron knocker on the door, hearing it thunder through the entire church. My vision was starting to spot and blur and I had collapsed to my knees as the front door opened. My vision was greying around the edges when I heard a familiar voice say "Well I'll be damned!" before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

I floated up out of the darkness, a warm and safe feeling calling me back. I thought I had crossed over, but I guess not, because I could still feel emotions. Like the wave of relief that washed over me when I realized that I wasn't dead. I opened my eyes and the pale delicate features of a very ethereal woman dominated my vision as she loomed over me. I jumped and screamed.

"Mon Dieu!" I yelled and cried out at the pain shooting over my left side. She smiled, her cerulean blue eyes were big and dominated her features. They seemed more vibrant with the waterfall of white blonde hair that framed her face, falling well past her waist. She laid a hand on my shoulder and I instantly felt calm and safe once again.

"Careful, deary. You might tear your stitches if you strain too much," She said gently, pressing my shoulder gently to lay me back down. "I'll go tell the others that you're awake and I'll bring you a cup of tea," Others? Tea? What the hell was going on? Where the fuck was I? Some cults hide out? When the woman left the room, I slowly sat up and lifted the t-shirt I was now dressed in looking at the damage to my left side. The wound was a lot smaller then when it started so that was good, but the stitches still held it together. That meant that it was still pretty deep.

I took this time alone to look about the room. There was soft jazz music coming from a stereo system on the far wall. A giant television sat in front of the chairs that were grouped in the middle of the room. Everything was done in earth tones, including the couches, which were made of a soft gray velour. I spun my body to set my bare feet on the plush tan carpet. It was soft and must have cost a fortune. No, this wasn't a cult hide out. This was someone's home. I heard more then saw the cluster of people at the door. I turned my attention to them and saw the blond woman in front holding a cup of tea, another blond (this time a man) standing behind her, an elderly black man, and last but not least... Rachel and Ivy. My eyes grew wide and I tried to stand. My body screamed at me, so I stayed sitting. They all looked anxious and one of them stank of fear. Fuck! The hunger was making them all look a little like food to me. I was going to have to go through the whole feeding routine _again_! My attention was suddenly caught by the glittery lights that moved to and fro above the groups heads. Pixies? Damn. This just may be a cult.

"Come on guys! Go on in. I don't think that she'll bite," Rachel's voice said from behind the group. There was a few nervous laughs but the group moved in. Rachel and Ivy moved to stand behind the blonde woman as she handed me the cup of tea.

"Thank you," I said softly and a smile brightened her face. Lifting the cup up, I took a sip and fought to keep my face blank. It had that vile, bitter taste of a healing brew. The woman laughed.

"It's alright, dear. I know it can taste awful," The laughter making her voice light and somewhat child like and she took a step back, melting into the crowd. That made me smile myself as I let the blank mask fall. I took another sip of the tea, knowing that it would help and I felt my face scrunch up a bit. Both Ivy and Rachel came to stand in front of me. A male pixy darted around there heads for a moment before landing on Ivy's shoulder. He looked like a miniature version of peter pan. I cocked an eyebrow.

"So... How did you end up finding us?" Ivy asked, her voice harsh and cruel. Rachel hesitantly place a hand on her shoulder and the pixy was whispering something into her ear.

"I didn't know this was your house. I was just hurt and I needed help. I thought this was a haven. I could smell the vamp pheromones," I said softly and looked down into my cup. "It's not like I'm stalking you guys or anything," I looked back up, my face full of the defiance the rest of my body couldn't show.

"Well, how did you get hurt?" Rachel asked, her voice was more calm and gentle compared to her companion's.

"A feeding gone bad. The significant other walked in on us and yeah...," I didn't want to share much more.

"Bull shit!" Ivy spat out. I winced. "You were just careless," I let a low growl spill passed my lips. I myself had a temper and could go from calm to wicked pissed in about 5 seconds flat.

"I wouldn't talk about carelessness, Tamwood," My voice low and threatening as I stood, ignoring the slight pulling of the skin at my stitches and the spike of pain up my side. "From what I understand and what I've heard, you're no better at being careful than I am," I took a step forward trying to get in her face, but that was a hard task because she was a good five inches taller than me. So I tilted my head up to look at her now pain-filled eyes. My face softened. Dammit! I said something I shouldn't have. _That's real great, Sera. Rub salt in the wound of one of your possible future bosses. _My mind snapped at me. Taking a step back, I looked at the floor "I... I'm sorry, Ms. Tamwood. I had no right in saying it. Please forgive me."

"No... You're right. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm just kinda on edge at the moment," She gave a half smile and melted into the crowd. Rachel looked from where Ivy was, to me and then back. She sighed and looked back at me.

"You can stay here until you heal. We'll talk about your application later," She said softly. My smile brightened but faltered as the peter-pan-wannabe pixy got in my face.

"Wow, you've got a lot of nerve standing up to Ivy like that. Usually the only vamp like you that can do that with a smile on their face is Kisten," The pixy said. Kisten must be the blonde man. "I think I'm gonna like you if you _do_ get a job working with us," With that, he darted out of the room, everyone but the blonde woman following in his glittering wake.

I sat back down, wincing as the skin around the stitches pulled and threatened to tear. I tried to bite back the whimper that was coming, but failed as it spilled from my throat and then silently scolded myself for the sigh of weakness that I displayed. The blonde woman sat on the cushion next to me and offered me her hand with a gentle smile.

"I'm Ceri," She said softly. I took the offered hand, wincing again at the pulling of the stitches.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ceri. The name's Seraphine, but you may call me Sera," My voice slightly strained from the pain. I released her hand a bit too quickly and grimaced, reaching for the tea cup. Taking a sip of the brew, I fought my face from scrunching up. The bitter taste stuck to the back of my tongue. There was a burnt taste underlying the bitterness of the brew. A taste I knew all too well. I shivered as a silver spike of adrenalin shot through me. "Shit... There's brimstone in this," I watched Ceri blanch and in the background I could hear the tittering laughter of pixies scrape the inside of my skull.

"I only put a small dose in. Ivy said it would make you be able to heal a bit faster, because you would be able to move around more," She said timidly. I already felt the adrenalin charge of the drug coursing through my veins. I was hoping that they didn't use the shit off the streets. I shook my head and stood, pacing the length of the living room to burn off some of the energy that the drug had already built up in me. Ceri's voice broke through my thoughts. "Would you like something to eat? You must be famished," I looked at her and saw that she was standing, worry flashed behind her eyes and tightened her muscles. I nodded and followed her down a little hallway and into a massive kitchen. It was then that I realized that I was wearing a pair of black flannel pj bottoms and the t-shirt brushed me well passed my knees. I paused in the hallway to lift and knot the shirt at my back so that the fabric was meshed tightly to my form from my waist up.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Ivy was sitting at the table, checking her messages on the computer. Rachel was sitting on the other end looking through what looked like a spell book. The blonde man, who I guessed was Kisten, was sitting next to Rachel with an arm over the back of her chair and the elderly black man was sitting at a chair off to the side, sipping on a cup of coffee. Leaning against the counter, I watched Ceri cut a piece of pizza off the tray and set in on a plate, before sliding it to me. The aroma of the food made my mouth water. I took a bite and closed my eyes. It was delicious. I finished the piece in about ten seconds flat. I must have been more hungry that I thought. I pushed the plate away and Ceri picked it up, setting it in the sink. I turned to face the group. For some reason, my gaze kept landing on Rachel. She seemed enticing to me in an odd way.

"So... Um... How long was I out?" I asked, trying to make conversation to end the awkward silence that closed in about the kitchen.

"Two days," Ivy said without looking up from the messages that flashed across the screen, her voice distant and void of emotion.

"Yeah, we thought you weren't going to make it without crossing over," Rachel added as she looked up at me from her book.

"Oh... Wow," Was all I was able to say. I suddenly felt four different gazes on me. The old man, Rachel and Kisten all had looks of curiosity, but Ivy's look was guarded among the blank mask that took over her features. I could feel that she hadn't fed in a few days and something in the back of my mind and the haunted look that loomed about her told me that she didn't enjoy the feeding. I didn't really know why she would feel like that. I, myself, grouped feeding right up there with sex. It was sweet and satisfying to me. Suddenly there was more silence. I chewed on the corner of my lip, not sure what else to say. "Well, thanks for saving my life. I really appreciate it and I owe you all one," I said softly.

"Keasly and Matalina were the one's that stitched you up and Rachel and myself kept you in what good health we could," Ceri chimed in. Keasly must be the old man, but who was Matalina? Just then, a female pixy flew through a hole in the window screen with an armful of plants and handed them to Ceri. She looked like a tiny ethereal angel in her gauzy white gown and the fair blonde hair that surround her. "Thank you Matalina," Ah, so she was a pixy. What the hell was the deal with all the pixies?

Ivy stood quickly, making me take a step back, going into defense mode. She gripped up her leather jacket and her purse and took off down a hall opposite to the one that led to the livingroom.

"I'll be back in a few," She called out over her shoulder. Kisten stood and grabbed up his own jacket.

"I should go with her. Make sure she doesn't do anything that is going to make her hate herself in the morning," He said and ran after her calling "Wait up Ivy!" I looked around the room at who all was left and asked in my head '_Well, what the hell is her problem?'_. My silent question was answered by Rachel.

"Ivy's been cranky lately. She's probably going to get her feeding over and done with," She said softly, her hand going to her neck where there were a few old bite scars. She had been bitten... and not claimed? That answered why she had seemed so compelling to me since I had walked into the kitchen. I would need to be careful if I was ever alone in a room with her. "Don't worry. I don't think that you're the reason. She's always been this moody," I let out a soft sigh of content and scooted the chair that Kisten had occupied, away from Rachel and sat in it, leaning my elbows against the table. The pain shot up my side, making me cringe as a small pained sound squeezed passed my clenched teeth. Rachel smiled. "I can give you a pain amulet if you want. They really help," I nodded showing a smile of relief.

"That would be great. Thank you," I said. She got up and pulled a box down from a cabinet and pulled out an amulet and a finger prick. She invoked it and handed it to me so I could put it on. Once it touched my skin, the pain faded to just a dull throb. "Wow. That feels so much better. Thanks again," I smiled a genuine smile and Rachel returned it.

"No problem. I have a lot made up for cases like this, so don't be afraid to ask once that one runs out," She said and dove back into her book. Her fingers skimming over words that were written almost a millennia ago in what looked like blood and reeked of magik. I sat quietly, watching her, sipping a new brew that Ceri had placed in front of me only a few moments before. The bitter taste was lessened, covered by the cool taste of peppermint. I let the coolness of the tea soothe my soar throat, smiling. I might like becoming part of the Vampiric Charms team. Hopefully Ivy, Rachel and their silent partner will agree to let me in.

We stayed like this until the wee hours of the morning, chatting about idle things that most women in our age range talk about. Both Keasly and Ceri had retired to Keasly's house across the street, but not before Ceri made me drink another cup of brimstone-laced brew. She seemed satisfied, beaming at me like a proud mother, when I showed her the empty cup.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

I was laying in the living room, bundled up in a warm fleece blanket. I was thinking a lot about things, like how I needed to remind Rachel that I needed my cell phone tomorrow. I had been gone from home for almost four days. My family must have been tearing out their hair in worry. My mother, most of all. She never seemed to agree with the fact that I fed from complete strangers. She would always harp on me about finding a permanent donor, a husband, to settle down with and have many babies. Her mind's defense system seemed to reject the fact that she knew I was a lesbian. She was in hardcore denial about me. It drove me up the wall. My three youngest siblings got a kick out of it, snickering to each other as they eavesdropped on the reoccurring argument. My eldest brother, Dorian, he was only 28 and was already graduated from law school and moved out, married a lovely woman and had two children. The sister just under me, Aria, was 21 and was off at college, studying to be a lawyer also. That left Trevor, 17; Kayla, 15; and Nathaniel, 5; At home with my parents and I. My family resided in a large house, but with the chaos that was wrought daily through every room of our home, the house wasn't as big as you thought. There wasn't a day that went by that two or even all three siblings were in a tussle and sometimes I would get dragged into the drama. Its really hard to keep a house in order when you had four superhuman's arguing over who's turn it was to use the bathroom, but my mother seemed to manage it without a problem.

I was jerked from my thoughts by the sound of the front door slamming; heavy, booted footsteps; and raised voices. Ivy and Kisten where home. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting myself relax. I didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation, so I tried to force myself to sleep.

"No Kisten! I will not put up with this!" Ivy snapped. "I never got to finish my background check on her and now she's shacked up in _my_ home. I mean, her cell phone checked out but anyone with a enough sense can fake a contract," The voices were getting closer now. They were in the kitchen. I kept my eyes closed, trying to block them out, trying to will myself to sleep.

"Dammit, Ivy! Can't you give the girl a chance? She's only been awake for a day and she really was hurt," Kisten's voice sounded sincere and made me like the guy just a bit more.

"What if she's one of Piscary's? She could just be one of his little puppets. She could be here to "persuade" me to stay within Piscary's good graces. I don't want to risk that Kisten. I don't," Ivy was beginning to sound desperate, the pain in her voice making my heart ache.

"Ivy! Think of what you're saying! She's a Walker for turns sake. Her family dates back as far as yours does. You know the Walkers have kept their offspring as far away from Piscary's influence as they could. She won't be one of his. Can't you at least cut the girl _some_ slack?" Kisten's voice was getting a bit closer but it sounded strained as if he were using a great amount of strength to do something. I heard Ivy's growl. They were in the living room now.

"You know what I'm-" She was cut off by Kisten shushing her, but started back up a tad more quietly. "You know what I'm going to give her? A swift boot to the curb. Grip her ass up off the couch and chuck her out the door. That's what I'm going to give her," Her harsh but hushed voice was short and clipped with anger. I stayed still upon the couch, eyes closed, breath slow and steady along with my heartbeat. I felt someone close to me, by scent I could tell it was Kisten.

"Just look at her, Ivy. She's not even 26 and she already had a... well somewhat, successful runner business and she was running it on her own" I felt more then heard the tension that filled him. "Now, come on. You, Rachel and Jenks can decide what to do with her tomorrow. You just get into bed and get some sleep. I'll be by tomorrow to check that you didn't beat the poor girl into submission," I could hear the disappointment in Ivy's sigh.

"Alright...," She said and suddenly they were both gone. I relaxed a bit more and let myself finally drift off to sleep.

I awoke that evening to the sound of soft blues music drifting through the entire church through a state of the art P.A. system that looked like it was hooked up to the stereo right across from where I was sleeping. I sat up quickly and winced. I was feeling a hell of a lot better than I did last night. The wound was healing faster than I thought. I looked around the livingroom for a clock, wanting to know the time and found a digital one up on the wall behind the couch. It read 6 pm. A bit early for me to be up on a Sunday. I stood and walked in passed the empty kitchen and stopped in the doorway that led into the main room where, at one time, they held church mass. The floor was lined with blue wrestling mats now and up on the stage sat a baby grand piano.

It wasn't the size of the room that put me in awe. It was the sight of who was in it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Ivy moved through the room with a liquid grace that seemed unnatural, even for a vampire. Dressed in a skintight black tank top and black silk shorts that clung to her rear and thighs sinfully. She was going through some martial arts routine, eyes closed, breathing calm. I couldn't help _but_ stare at how fluidly she moved. The music was soft and soothing in here. I leaned against the door-jam, eyes roving over the woman's curves, watching the way the taut muscles moved under the skin as she went through each form. With her back turned to me, she froze, muscles tensing. She had finally realized that I had been watching her. Without turning to me she spoke, that silky voice carrying over the music.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, hesitant but stern at the same time.

"I'm sorry Ms. Tamwood," I said softly "The music woke me up, so I decided to wander," I felt myself tense when she turned around to look at me. "I really didn't mean to intrude. I'll just go back into the living room and lay down," I found myself saying. Why the hell was I being so polite? I turned to leave.

"It's Ivy," I heard her say. I turned back around to face her.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I said, call me Ivy. I hate being called Ms. Tamwood. It makes me feel old," She said with what looked like a slight smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"Alright, Ms. Ta... I mean, Ivy," I felt myself stand a bit straighter with a new confidence. "Then you can call me Sera," She smiled more. A real smile, that lit up her pale, angular features, making her glow with the happiness. My heart skipped a beat at that smile. I stepped back into the room and leaned against the wall gently so as not to pull the skin around my stitches. "So... Where is everyone else at?" I asked nonchalantly. She just shrugged and stepped back into her routine.

"They're probably out getting pizza and shopping... I know Jenks and the gang are out back in the garden, but Rachel went out with Ceri and Kisten." She mumbled as she tried to concentrate on her next few movements. I just sat still watching, studying Ivy's form closely as she moved.(I know what your thinking. I meant her martial arts form not her body... though that was quite nice too) I gave a startled cry when I heard a sound like small bells jingle above me. I whipped my gaze up to see most of Jenk's brood up in the rafters watching us. I blushed and tried to hide it with the fall of my hair. I noticed Ivy's sudden stillness once more and she turned to face me, taking a few steps toward me. "You hungry?" She asked softly, a look passing over her face that I couldn't read. I smiled a bit and nodded slightly

"Yeah, haven't eaten since early last night," I mumbled feeling my gut tighten.

"You wanna go and get some food with me?" The sound of little ooh's came down from the rafters. "I know a great little Chinese place downtown...," She took another step toward me and I pressed my back to the wall as if I could push myself through it. I felt my stomach growl with protest at the mention of food, but the rest of my body was protesting against my minds reluctance because I wanted to touch her. I had to be careful with Ivy. I knew that if I tried anything that I might be biting off more than I could chew (no pun intended). I gave a weak smile and nodded.

"That sounds great... but I don't have any other clothes...," I said softly. She smiled

"Your pants are fine, we had them cleaned and you can have one of my tank tops... Im sure you'll be able to fit in one," I nodded again and smiled back.

"Alright."

I was now dressed in my black leather pants and a black tank top Ivy had given me to wear. I was a bit reluctant to go once Ivy had informed me that we would be taking her bike. No matter how much I protested she stayed vigilant and I suddenly found myself clinging to Ivy as we drove downtown. It felt good to be so close to her. Her scent was intoxicating as well. She smelled of lilacs and I knew it wasn't a perfume. It was all her.

We parked the bike outside of the restaurant, the cool summer air had a faint chill to it to remind the people of Cincinnati that autumn was coming and it was gonna be a bitch this year. A shiver rippled through me as I pulled myself away from Ivy to step off the bike. Suppressing the shiver as best as I could, I stepped onto the curb and took off my helmet. I straightened out my still damp hair and my clothing and then looked at Ivy as she took her helmet off also. She was gorgeous! I bit my tongue to try and keep my mind on track, following Ivy into the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Dinner was great. Full of good conversation and laughter. When we returned home, it was still empty. So we both decided to see what was on TV. I was dressed back in the pj bottoms I had on before, but still kept on the tank top and Ivy had dressed herself in a pair of black sweat pants and a blue tank top. We were both slouched down on the couch with the lights turned out, watching some new chick flick that was airing on HBO. I kept glancing over at Ivy, not able to help myself. She seemed so serene and happy there. She looked over at me and smiled, making me blush. I was glad that it was dark. She moved closer to me, her arm creeping over the back of the couch behind me. I leaned into her as her fingertips brushed my shoulder, goose-bumps racing across my skin. Her mouth was only inches from mine now. Here was my chance, I had to make the choice here and now, but I was too late. Ivy made the choice for me. Her lips grazed over mine gently and my breath caught slightly. I then pressed my lips to hers hesitantly. That was when the passion burned through me, shooting every other sense down but taste and touch.

We were nude, our clothing strewn about the livingroom, Ivy on top of me, nimble digits doing wicked things to my most intimate parts. I had my fingers buried into her hair, keeping her face even with mine. I wanted to watch her expression as my hand trailed down her body and I slid my fingers into her heat. We moved as one, I could feel my own pulse keeping pace with hers as we both began to build our way to climax. Her lips grazed over the pulse in my neck making me gasp. Her breath was hot and moist against my skin.

"Give this to me," She pleaded softly, her voice was raspy, like she was fighting to get the words past her lips. When I nodded, a soft sigh escaped her lips and she seemed to melt against me. She reared back and tensed for the strike. Just then the light flicked on in the living room and a startled female cry with an apology followed. Ivy stopped and looked up, her features taking on a look of shock.

"Shit! Rachel!" She called out and climbed off of me, throwing her clothes on haphazardly and rushed toward the kitchen. I sighed and sat up, getting dressed myself. My pulse was still hammering hard throughout my body, so I stayed sitting. I lifted my shirt to take a look at my wound to see how it was coming along. It was just a scratch now. I smiled gently and stretched out before moving toward the kitchen, but then stopped as I heard the conversation carry itself to my highly sensitive ears. I felt my heart jump into my throat.

"I'm sorry, Rachel... I fucked up. I didn't mean too... It's just that... She was another one just like me and she reminds me so much of Skimmer... I couldn't help myself...," Ivy's voice rang out. The pain and anguish that resonated in her tone made my heart ache. She was in love with Rachel... I bit my lower lip and continued to listen in, unable to help myself. I thought to myself _"Who the hell was Skimmer?" _The conversation went on.

"I know, Ivy. I get that you miss her, and I don't care that you and Sera have something going on. I am not your lover. I'm just a really close friend that is trying to find a blood balance with you," Rachel said softly, her voice was void of any anger or jealousy. "I just saw that the lights were off in the living room, so I went in to check on Sera. I saw that you were both busy, and I'm not mad about it, so don't apologize when you don't need to," The sound of Rachel's soft yawn sighed past my ears and made the hunger raise it's head for a moment. "Well, I'm going to bed. Will you tell Sera that I'm sorry," With that I heard Rachel's footsteps fade and a door close somewhere on the other side of the church. I heard Ivy begin to move back toward the livingroom so I quickly pounced over to the couch to watch her walk in. She looked up from the floor at me and smiled weakly.

"Rachel says sorry," She mumbled before moving closer to me. I gave her a warm, gentle smile and patted the cushion next to me.

"It's ok," I said as she sat down. She wouldn't look at me now, the hunger and passion that had burned through both of us was quickly stamped out in just those few short moments. I chewed the inside of my lower lip for a moment, trying to think of something to say, but couldn't. I was at a loss for words and I knew not how to take away the anguish I felt emanating from Ivy as she sat there, staring at the floor. I slouched down into the couch and sighed. That small sound seemed to catch her attention and snap her out of her stupor.

"I'm sorry also..." She said forlornly. "I realized that I was about to use you to take my anger and frustration out." She leaned over and kissed my cheek and before I could say anything she stood and left the room. Once she was out of hearing distance, I let myself fall over on the couch and shoved my face into the cushion, letting out a small but frustrated scream. I don't think that this night could have gone any worse.


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke the next afternoon to the smell of coffee being made and breakfast being cooked. I felt my mouth water. I hadn't had coffee since the afternoon before the accident. This caffeine craving also made me realize that I hadn't had a cigarette since about the same time. Sitting up, I slid off of the couch and stood, my legs were shaky, but still steady. Walking into the kitchen, I saw the tall blonde man, Kisten, busying himself at the stove. He moved around the place with a grace that only said that he had used this kitchen to cook many times before. He froze when he saw me and offered me a cheerful smile.

"Good morning, love." He said with a horribly faked British accent. I just smiled back.

"Good morning to you too... Well, actually, good afternoon." I corrected. "Do you mind if I have some coffee?" I asked him, a hopeful tone in my voice.

"Sure, help yourself." So I did. He passed me down a coffee cup from the rack and I poured myself a cup from the carafe. Sitting at the table, I inhaled the fragrant aroma deeply. Letting out a soft, content sigh before taking a test sip. It was heavenly. Kisten gave a soft bark of laughter, startling me out of my coffee induced euphoria. I shot a glare his way and he just laughed harder.

"What?" I snapped the question at him. When he stopped laughing and caught his breath, he answered me.

"You gonna drink that coffee or have sex with it?" He just grinned, the contained laughter twinkling in his blue eyes. I just shook my head and took another sip of the coffee, instantly forgetting his priggishness with the new wave of caffeinated pleasure pulsing through me. Kisten put eggs, bacon and toast on tray with a cup of coffee. He then picked the tray up and smiled at me.

"Go ahead and help yourself to some food." He said, before turning on his heel and heading off toward Ivy and Rachel's rooms. I heard a door open and Kisten's cheerful "Good morning, sunshine!" and then Ivy's sleep slurred "What the hell?! Get out Kist!" Before I busied myself with filling my plate with food.

Sitting down at the large table, I began to eat. Trying to brush away the events on last night. The way Ivy's lips felt upon mine, the feel of her hands and her body pressed down upon me. Just the thought of the way she felt inside of me caused things low in my body to grow tight. I froze at the sound of footsteps coming to a shuffling halt in the doorway. I glanced up from my plate, seeing Ivy standing in the doorway looking sleep tousled and scrumptious in her gray silk teddy and matching half robe. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of her, as I smelled both of our pheromones mingling and felt my pupils begin to expand. She let out a soft gasp and advanced upon me, making me drop my fork and knife as she lifted me out of my chair and pressed me to the wall. Her lips had found mine, her hands fumbling to get under my shirt. I felt her hand upon my breast and released a soft moan against her lips, before I heard Kisten step into the room.

"Whoa! Hello! Where the hell is my camera?" He said and Ivy tore herself away from me to cast a glare at Kisten. She snarled, fangs bared, eyes completely black. It took me a second before realizing that Ivy was going to attack Kisten. I jumped into action, completely vamping out and wrapped my arms around Ivy's waist to lift her off of her feet. I then carried her into the living room, dumping her onto the floor to send her sprawling across the carpet in a crumpled silk mess.

I was panting heavily, fighting back the need to strike out at her. I fell to my knees, digging my fingers into the carpet to keep myself under control as Ivy pushed herself to a sitting position and just stared, wide-eyed at me. Her eyes were mostly back to normal from the shock of my actions and her chest was heaving with each of her heavy breaths, drawing my gaze down from her face to her neck, making my mouth water as I watched the pulse beat heavily in her neck.

Without realizing it, I was up on hands and knees and had already crawled a few feet closer to her. I continued to fight with my craving, pressing my forehead into the carpet and closed my eyes tight. Ivy scooted closer to me. Her voice was soft and concerned sounding to my ears.

"Sera? Are you alright? Do you need help?" She asked. I was only able to nod slightly. "Do you need to feed?" Another nod from me as I gasped. She slowly moved round me, keeping her distance until she was behind me and placed a hand upon my back. "Come on, sit up." She commanded, her voice and power goading me into action. "Will you behave if I let you feed enough from me to get yourself under control?" She had leaned into me, pressing her front to my back to whisper these words into my ear, lips brushing the soft shell of my ear, sending little spikes of pleasure through me. Already I could breath a little easier, but still didn't trust my voice not to shake so I nodded again. Oh, to taste her. I would be as obedient as I could (which isn't very, mind you), if only for this one little thing. "Do not feed until I say so." I went eerily still against her.

She held her wrist to my face, wrapping her other arm around me so that my arms were pinned to my side. She was doing all of this just to show her dominance over me, so that I would not disobey in any way. I let out a soft growl and her arm tightened around me. Ivy was stronger than me and I knew this, yet I still showed what little defiance I could against her. She let her wrist drift closer to my face, waving it under my nose to torment me. I let out a soft whimper, pleading with her. I kept silent otherwise, freezing as I heard Rachel's voice in the kitchen. She stepped into the livingroom and both Ivy and I turned to look at her. I felt my mouth water at the sight of her and the sense of her unclaimed bite. I broke free of Ivy and rushed the red head only managing to get halfway there before I was tackled to the ground, face being pressed into the carpet by Ivy's hands.

"Go into the sanctuary, Rachel." Ivy's voice was tight with the stress of having to hold me down. I managed to wiggle my head out of Ivy's grasp to see Rachel sitting frozen to the spot as her scar tingled.

"I... I can't." She managed, her voice a hoarse whisper. I knew a cruel smile split my lips, because Rachel's jade colored eyes widened in fear. I writhed under Ivy with a soft groan, trying to break free, wanting to go to Rachel and take her... To claim her as mine. Ivy's growl stilled me, but I still watched the fiery haired temptress.

"Kisten! Come get Rachel and take her into the sanctuary!" Ivy shouted. Kisten came in and turned Rachel around, trying to nudge her into the kitchen. When that didn't work, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and carried her out. Ivy pressed her body down upon me and whispered in that gray silk voice of hers. "That wasn't a very good idea. She's gonna be in a pissy mood once she comes out of that." She nipped my earlobe and I moaned, closing my eyes. "Now... Are you going to behave?" She asked. I nodded and she slid an arm under me, encircling my waist as well as pinning my arms to my sides. She lifted me with ease and sat back. "I'm going to let you go so that we can stand and then we are going to go into my room to finish this." I nodded once more, calming myself a bit.

Ivy stood and gave me a hand up. I walked into the kitchen and down the hall to Ivy's room on unsteady legs. She was behind me, hand upon my arm to keep me steady, also to keep me from bolting into the sanctuary, and set me down upon the bed before closing the door. She turned to me, her eyes flashing black for a second to show her nervousness, and moved to stand in front of me. I looked down and away from her, feeling ashamed for losing control like that in front of everyone. It was stupid of me. I was a practicing vampire, yes, but I didn't need blood to survive. It just kept me sane enough not to want to kill anyone who looked at me funny. Ivy's graceful fingers slid over my jaw before gripping my chin to lift my head, making me look at her. Her features softening with the look of caring taking over them. She smiled warmly and leaned down, pressing her lips against mine. Just the feel of her lips against mine set my heart racing. She then laid me down, doing more then just sating my bloodlust.


End file.
